Standing Here
by rookiebones
Summary: Andy/Sam Post Honor Role  Although Andy may have come to forget, he let her kiss him. For that short time she was his and he liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue

**A/N:** This story is inspired by Standing Here by Last Winter. K+ for now but that might change. I can't wait to see what happens in tonight's episode, I've been counting down all week! Enjoy!

_Starlit, I'm already losing it_

_When you left an hour ago_

_And the stars are bright but I_

_Miss you I just can't hide it_

Sam is lying awake in bed. No matter how hard he tries, he can't get Andy off his mind. Her scent is intoxicating and even after a week it still lingers on his sheets. He could lie to himself and say that she's just his rookie, but after what happened that night he knows he can't. Although Andy may have come to forget, he let her kiss him. For that short time she was his and he liked it.

_Because when I see you waking_

_God it's a feeling no one knows_

_I see you wake, then you go_

_I'll wait for you_

_So tell yourself you're just afraid_

_Believe the things you told yourself before_

_But I'm standing here_

Usually Sam can hide his feelings well, pretend he doesn't have feelings beyond friendship, but when he saw the tears in Andy's eyes it nearly killed him. He saw her pain and wanted to take it all away. He'd do anything to bring the sparkle back into her eyes.

He feels as if everything that happened that night was his fault. He should have been able to control himself better. He allowed himself to fall for Andy and believe what happened was real, but when the power turned back on it was like she was waking up from a dream.

_So trust in me as I trust in you_

_Just let go of the pain_

_That you hold on to_

_I'm standing here_

When Sam learned about Andy's plans to go to Callaghan's fishing cabin, he felt hurt and threw out the coffee that he had bought her. He avoided her and broke her trust by not being there for her. He let his jealousy get the best of him.

_Starlit, I'm already losing it_

_When you left an hour ago_

_So I'll hold my breath_

_And I'll see you soon_

Sam knows exactly what he has to do. He needs to talk to Andy and tell her why he said "it was what it was". He needs her to know how he feels about her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, he needs her to know that she can still trust him and come to him with anything. He needs her to know that if she needs him, he's standing here and he's never leaving.

**A/N: **What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Rookie Blue.

**A/N: **This is the second and final chapter. It takes place after "Girlfriend of the Year". Thanks again for the kind reviews! I don't know how I feel about this one, but I'd love your feedback!

Andy sat with Traci in her apartment drinking beer. Leo was at his father's for the weekend and the two were discussing Andy's breakup with Luke. Andy had so far managed to steer the conversation away from Sam, but Traci wasn't going to let her get off that easily. Traci swallowed the last of her beer and put her bottle down. It was time for business.

"So what about Sam?" asked Traci.

Andy looked at her friend and sighed, placing her bottle on the coffee table as well. She shook her head.

"I really don't know," she replied.

"You called him the best mistake you ever made," Traci reminded her.

"I know," said Andy. "I was there."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Andy shook her head once again. It's not as if she hasn't thought about pursuing a relationship with Sam. It's pretty much the only thing she's been thinking about since the blackout, even after she had put his name in the freezer. She had stayed with Luke because he was safe, and with Sam things would be complicated. She had true feelings for Sam but she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship – more than she already had – by putting herself out there. What if he rejected her?

"What do you think I should do?" asked Andy.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Andy was not expecting that answer.

"You and Luke just broke up," said Traci. "Right now you're confused. I know you have feelings for him, but I think you shouldn't take him out of the freezer just yet."

"But what if he does have feelings for me?" asked Andy. "What if I do nothing and he moves on?"

"Then Sam Swarek would be a very stupid man," said Traci with a smile. "I think that instead of crashing into a relationship like you always do, you should just let it happen slowly. If it's meant to be then it will be."

"I guess so," said Andy, thinking over what her friend had just said. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right," said Traci. "But whatever you decide, I'm there for you."

"Thanks Trace!" she said, hugging her friend.

* * *

Sam Swarek had come to work with the intentions of telling Andy how he felt about her. He was pleasantly surprised when he learned that she and Callaghan had ended things. He was even more surprised when she agreed that they needed to talk about the night of the blackout. He thought she would make it difficult, hide from her feelings. He let her talk first and was glad he did because she told him she wanted to take things slowly.

"So you mean, like friends?" asked Sam, disappointed.

"What about friends with potential?" asked Andy.

"Okay," said Sam, grinning. "I think I like the sound of that."

Sam knew that right now they needed to work on repairing their relationship, but one day in the future Andy would be his. He would take her in his arms and kiss her and nothing else in the world would matter. He would stand by her forever.

**A/N: **What do you think?


End file.
